Trouble in Paradise?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Could there be trouble in paradise for Calleigh and Horatio when a man from her past makes a surprise appearance? Plus, Natalia wants to tell Dan something, will she get a chance to? Eighth Story in the A Different Beginnings Series. A little A/U.
1. Starting their day

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: Could there be trouble in paradise for Calleigh and Horatio when a man from her past makes a surprise appearance? Plus, Natalia wants to tell Dan something, will she get a chance to? Eighth Story in the A Different Beginnings Series. A little A/U.

Title: Trouble in Paradise?  
Genre: Family, Romance, Drama  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 4 years after One chapter ends, another begins  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior (last Chapter only), mention of injury  
Main Parings: Ducaine  
Minor Parings: Natalia/Dan  
Other Characters: The Caine kids, Eric, Alexx  
Series Order: A Different Beginning, A life changing moment, First day of school, A Change of heart?, A new baby in the family, Leaving Miami, One chapter ends, another begins, Trouble in Paradise?

* * *

Trouble in Paradise?

Chapter 1: Starting their day

After Natalia rolls over and opens her eyes, she realizes her husband isn't next to her in bed so she removes her blankets, gets out of bed, walks to the bathroom door to grab her robe, puts it over her pajamas and walked out of the room before heading toward the kitchen.

She hears him talking on the phone as she got closer, then when she stepped in the doorway, he was finishing up the conversation.

After he hangs up, she asked. "What was that about?"

He sighed as he looked at the uncooked breakfast he was starting before he got the call, then looked at her and said. "I have to go in early, the higher-ups wants the case we've been working on to close today."

The case was so high-profile they've had to use an undercover cop from another department to help solve it, and when it does get solved, Dan's chances of getting promoted is very high.

Natalia nodded in understanding as she walked up to him, then cupped his cheek and said. "It's ok."

He sighed again and replied. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed."

She smiled. "And I would have loved that, but cases like this do come first, and I understand." She wraps her arms around his neck this time as she continued. "You just better come back to me."

He wraps his arms around her waist and replied with love in his eyes. "You better believe it babe, we're so not done making memories, Seven years of marriage to you is not enough."

She shakes her head as she chuckled little. "I can't believe it has been Seven years since we've been married, where has the time gone?"

This time he shakes his head with a chuckle. "I don't know, but it's been worth every minute." She was beaming at that, then after a kiss, which was a little longer than planned but they weren't complaining, they pulled back and he continued. "I really have to get ready and go."

Natalia nodded, and after another kiss, which was shorter this time, they removed their arms from one another before he started walking toward the doorway of the kitchen, but he stopped and turned around when she said his name. "I love you."

He smiled with love in his eyes again. "I love you too, Let's go out and have dinner after work, ok?"

"It's a date."

He winks. "Alright."

Then he turns and walks out of the room as she watched him with a smile, knowing tonight's dinner will be really special and not just because they will be together. She mentally shook her head and continued what he started with breakfast, she didn't have time to be daydreaming about her wonderful life right now.

* * *

Calleigh was sleeping away when she felt lips on her forehead, then when she felt his lips on her neck, she opened her eyes with a smile, which it got bigger when she looked into the eyes of her man. "Now that is better than an alarm clock."

He cups her cheek and said with love. "Always."

"Yes, even after 13 years of marriage."

They were 2 months shy of their 14th year of marriage and they couldn't be happier.

They smiled at each other, then he leans down and pecks her on the lips before pulling back and saying. "I'm going to start breakfast."

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem."

After one more kiss, he gets up off the bed and heads for the door to the room while Calleigh watches him with a smile, still loving her life with that wonderful man, then she took a breath before getting out of bed so she could take a shower while he's cooking.

When she was done with the shower and changed into her work clothes, she headed downstairs to join her family, and when she walked into the kitchen, she smiled and said. "Good morning kids."

Christy, Josh and Sarah-Elizabeth looked up from their plates and replied at the same time. "Good morning mom."

She walked to her normal spot at the table as Horatio walked toward her with a plate, and after he set it down in front of her, he kissed her head as she said thank you again while he goes back to get his plate.

As she started eating she couldn't help but look a her growing kids.

Christy was now 11, going on 12 in 4 months, at the end of the school year she would have completed her first year of middle school, she had a few close friends, including Mandy from Kindergarten, she actually loved school, which was no surprise because she got that from her older brother's, she's been learning how to play soccer, and if there was one parent she was still attached to, it would be her father, she still adored Horatio, but who could blame her.

Calleigh mentally smiled as her eyes took her to her third son.

Josh is 10 and when next fall comes, he'll be a 5th grader, he doesn't talk much but that is nothing new because he's always been their least outspoken child, his favorite part of school is going out to recess so he knows he has one more year of getting to do that, he liked learning well enough, but he hadn't really latched on to a favorite subject yet, which Calleigh and Horatio hopes his excitement for school will grow as he learns other subjects. He plays basketball every once in a while, but he didn't find love in the sport like C.J. did, so the parents were also hoping he'll find an activity that he'll like.

After taking a couple of bites of her food, Calleigh looked at the youngest Caine child.

Sarah-Elizabeth is now 5, going on 6 in 2 months, and in the fall she'll be starting 1st grade. She had a lot of interests, but has time to decide what she's most excited about, she can already take a run for Christy's money on who is more out-going, and she is starting to like softball more than any sport she's tried.

It almost seemed like they were all born yesterday, but now their last baby is almost done with kindergarten, which made Calleigh sniffle while thinking about that as she looked down at her food.

The family looks over at her with concern, and Horatio puts his hand on hers and asked. "You ok?"

She shook her head with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm sorry, just watching the family eat."

They seemed to understand because Christy said. "And thinking how fast we've grown, right?"

They've been through this scene a lot in this family the last few years.

Calleigh chuckled again, then replied. "Alright, fine, sue me if you have too, but I love my family and I can spend all day thinking about how proud I am of all of you."

The kids smiled as Christy asked. "Even of Kyle and C.J.?"

Calleigh smiled bigger at the mention of the two members of their family that no longer live here, and that she missed dearly, then replied. "Yes, even those two."

Kyle is now 22 and still in the army, he calls and writes them letters when he can, and since he's been gone, they've only seen him in person a few times, but hearing from him in any way, they'll take it.

C.J. just turned 21 last month and enjoying his college education, including playing basketball, where he added another championship to his collection last year. He also surprised the family when he announced he wanted to be a doctor instead of going into the pros, which they could see him making a fine doctor, so they were really proud of his decision and dedication.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Horatio squeezed her hand. "Well if they want to sue you for doing that, then they'll have to take me down, because I do it too."

Calleigh and Horatio look into each other's eyes and still see the love that they have for this family, for two people who had been wanting a family like this growing up, they've gotten it and more than they've hoped.

Finally Calleigh cleared her throat after a few seconds and said. "Alright guys, let's finish eating so I can take you to school."

They nodded as they started eating, then Sarah-Elizabeth asked. "Daddy's not coming with us?"

Since their carpool has gotten smaller, the family had been using one vehicle more, but there were occasions when they had to use two, like today.

Horatio shook his head and replied to his youngest as he stood up. "I have to go to court today for a case and there is no telling how long it will be." She nodded in understanding, then giggled when Horatio kissed her on the head as he walked by, she was also attached to her father.

After the family got done with breakfast, they went upstairs to finish getting ready, then when they were all outside of the vehicles, the kids kissed their father goodbye and got in Calleigh's vehicle while their parents said goodbye.

Horatio cups Calleigh's cheek and asked. "You got shifted covered?"

"You got it, boss."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will. Love you."

They lean toward each other, and after a kiss, he replied. "I love you too, see you later."

She nodded as they released each other, then after a smile, she walks to the driver's side to her vehicle before getting in. He watched until she was out of the driveway before getting in his vehicle with a smile, this was a wonderful start of the day, and he hoped it will only get better.

* * *

AN: Interested in what's going on? Please review.


	2. Blast from the past

AN: Thank you all for the support and reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blast from the past

When Calleigh had gotten to the lab she was thankful there was only one case today because their team was two members short since Horatio and Natalia had court dates on the same case. Then while they were in the middle of their field work, Calleigh's phone rings, so she steps away from the team and answered it. "Caine."

"Calleigh, there is no easy way to say this but there's been an accident."

What Alexx said stopped Calleigh's heart, it could have been anybody that she cared about.

A few years ago Alexx decided that she was done being a CSI, which was a very hard decision, but she wanted to be there for her family more, so she was a part-time doctor at the hospital. It wasn't like they never saw her, but it was different not seeing her everyday.

Calleigh cleared her throat and asked. "What happened, Alexx?"

"Dan has been shot and I can't reach Natalia."

Even though this news didn't involve an immediate part of her family, her heart was still racing, because he still meant a lot to her.

"That's...uh...That's because she's in court with Horatio, I'll be right there."

"Ok, I'm sorry Cal."

"Thank you."

She hangs up the phone after getting the information that she needed from her, then took a breath and walked up to Eric.

When he looked up and saw her, she speaks. "Eric, you're going to have to take over for me."

"Sure, but we are short staff as it is, is it important?"

"Yes, Dan's been shot, I need to be there for him."

Eric looked at her wide-eyed as he stood up, then cleared his throat and said. "Ok, if we need help we'll call in some of the swing shift."

"Thank you Eric."

He puts his gloved hand on her shoulder and replied. "Don't worry about anything here, we got this, keep me informed, ok?"

She gives him a small smile with a nod, then turns and walks toward her vehicle, not wasting much time once she was in.

* * *

After she parked her vehicle in the hospital parking lot, she called Horatio's voicemail and told him what was going on before she got out of her vehicle, then she walked to and in the building before taking the elevator up to the next floor.

When the door opened, she walked out and headed for the room that Alexx said Dan would be in when he got out of surgery.

As she got closer to his room, she saw a man standing in front of the window with his forehead against it, and even though he was slouched a little, Calleigh could tell he was probably close to six feet, he had black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket.

She continued to walk up to him, then cleared her throat and said. "Excuse me, but are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?"

He lifted his head up from the window after hearing her voice, then he turned his head and spoke with little hesitation. "Calleigh Duquesne, long time no see."

The minute he looked at her and she saw those brown eyes of his, she knew exactly who this was. "Yeah, it has, Jake."

As he smiled at her, their minds go back to the past.

_Flashback_

_Around 17 years ago_

_After Jake Berkley had successfully completed his undercover work for the New Orleans police department, the cops had invited him to the bar for some drinks, and while they were toasting him, Calleigh walked in with a few of her co-workers because they were invited too. They were surprised when they had done that because not very often would the detectives even share the credit of solving the cases, let a lone go drinking with them afterwards, unless they were friends. Of course not all of them were like that, but there were a few of them._

_As Jake lowered his glass from his lips, he saw Calleigh head for the bar, then pats one of the detectives on the shoulder and said. "I'll be right back." He nodded as Jake walked up to Calleigh. "Ms. Duquesne."_

_Calleigh smiled as she heard his voice, then turned her head to the side and replied in her southern accent. "Now what did I tell you about that?"_

_He chuckled and replied. "Sorry, Calleigh."_

_Calleigh nodded, then asked. "What can I do for you?"_

_As he looked into her green eyes, he cleared his throat and asked. "Well I was wondering if you can be so kind to have this dance with me?"_

_She paused for second, grabbed her drink from the bartender, then sets it down on the bar and nodded her head. "Ok."_

_He smiled as he placed his drink on the bar before guiding her to the middle of the room and started dancing when the next song came on._

_Through-out the dance they both felt the sparks that's been going around them since they met a week ago, and when their dance ended, they stopped their feet and pulled back, then as they looked into each other's eyes their hearts were beating fast along with the sparks._

_He cupped her cheek a second later, which she fought the urge to close her eyes, but when he started leaning toward her, she had to put a stop to it, even if part of her didn't want to, she pulled back and whispered. "I can't."_

_He looked into her eyes and asked. "Why not?" He could tell she was fighting this attraction between them all week, so he was confused on why she wanted to put the brakes on what was about to happen._

_"Because I'm in a relationship."_

_He took a breath as he removed his hands. "Oh, well that certainly explains it."_

_Calleigh nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jake, if you felt that I led you on, I didn't mean too."_

_He shook his head as he cupped her cheek again. "It's ok, and you didn't." Then putting the blame on himself, he continued. "I guess I was seeing something that wasn't there."_

_She sighed, not buying it, and replied. "I don't think you were seeing things."_

_He mentally smiled at her response before speaking again. "But it doesn't really matter if I was or wasn't because you're still in a committed relationship."_

_As they looked into each other's eyes deeply, she took a breath and stepped back so his hand would fall off her cheek. "Yes." Then she turned and walked back to the bar. He took a breath and followed her, and when he stopped next to her, she looked over at him and asked. "You going to be ok?"_

_He smiled as he leaned his arm against the bar counter. "Yeah, I think in the long run it is better this way because it seems like I'm always on an assignment and that can really hurt a relationship."_

_And even though she nodded in understanding and he said the words, it didn't stop the hurt that passed through them, but before they dwelled on that feeling, they shook it off, and after Jake picked up his drink, they toasted again for a job well done._

_As they clinked their glasses, they looked in each other's eyes and couldn't help but think on what could have happened._

_After they had finished their drinks and their night had ended at the bar, they went their separate ways, never hearing from one another since._

_End of flashback_

When she came out of the flashback, she was still a little shocked to see him standing in front of her so she was feeling a little dizzy, Jake saw her sway a little so he walked up to her, took her by the arm and walked her to the closest chair, and after they sat down, they look at each other and she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was working undercover for the MDPD, Dan and I were in a shoot-out." She looked at the bandage on his forehead with concern, but he shook it off and said. "It was just a graze, don't worry about it." She nodded as she looked down at her right hand covering her left, then he continued. "I could use some coffee, how about you?"

She looked at him and said. "I don't think I should leave, I'm waiting on Dan."

"We'll just be in the cafeteria. I'm sure we can let one of the nurses know where you'll be and they can page you when he's in his room."

She paused, then nodded. "Ok, let's go."

He nodded with a smile as they stood up, then after talking to one of the nurses, they went down to the cafeteria, and after they got their coffee, they sat down in the booth across from each other.

After he took a sip and swallowed his drink, he asked. "How did you end up in Miami?"

She swallowed a sip of her coffee and replied. "My boss in New Orleans recommended me to the day shift supervisor here and he called me to come on board, which was at the perfect time of me wanting to start a new life, so I took it without hesitation."

Jake looks at her with a smile and said. "I can see that you look happy here."

"I am."

"And just as beautiful as ever." Calleigh couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she looked down at her left hand, which was on her lap, then he continued as he placed his hand on her right hand that was on the table. "You are and I've missed you since we've parted. I can't stop thinking about what could have happened between us, do you ever think about it?"

Calleigh cleared her throat as she looked at him. "I did a few times after you left, but then things happened in my life to where it wasn't only about me, I had to think about somebody else, I had to think about the future and not live in the past."

He looked at her with concern. "What happened?"

Even after all this time she still gets tears in her eyes thinking about it, then she shook her head and replied. "My best friend Christy died and I took in her five-year old son."

"Wow, so you've been a mother all this time."

"Yes, I am." Then she took a breath and continued while moving her left hand on the table so it was in his view. "And a wife, Jake."

He looked at the ring on her left hand, feeling like the wind was completely knocked out of him.

When he saw her in the hall he thought that fate was giving him a second chance to find out how it would be with her, he lost the first one because she was dating someone, now it looked like he'll lose this one because she is now married.

* * *

AN: *I know that Jake and Calleigh dated while they were in the police academy in the show, but since I had her with someone else during that time in this series, they met a different way and never dated, but the feelings were still there.* Find out what happens next. Please review.


	3. Lucky Man

AN: Warning: A few questionable words. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, find out what Natalia has to say to Dan.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lucky Man

He took a few more seconds, then he cleared his throat and said. "A wife?" She nodded with a smile as he continued, while he finally removed his hand from hers. "Is it the same guy?"

She shook her head with a little disgust and said. "Hell no." He looked a little shocked at her strong response and she waved it off. "It is a very long story and I don't really want to get into it."

He nodded then asked. "Your husband, you happy with him?"

She then sniffled as she nodded. "I'm so happy Jake, he..."

He holds up his hand, not wanting her to continue. "Please."

She nodded. "I understand."

After another sip of his drink, he asked. "So do you have any more kids?"

"I do, four more."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Four?"

She chuckled before replying. "Well Kyle, the oldest, he's my husband's from a previous relationship, but he feels like mine too."

Jake really see's how happy she is, then something told him to ask. "Do you have a picture of them?"

"Well of course." She picks up her purse and grabs her wallet, opened it and grabbed the most recent photo she had of the kids, then handed it to him.

Jake took the photo and looked at the smiling kids for a minute or two, then as he hands the photo to her, he speaks. "The oldest girl has a lot of you in her."

Calleigh smiled as she looked at the photo, then she nodded. "That's Christy, I named her after the friend that died, and you are definitely right about that."

While she puts her photo back in her walled, he commented. "You have a beautiful family, Calleigh, congratulations." He really meant that, but that didn't stop his heart from breaking a little.

After setting her purse next to her again, she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Jake, now what's been going on with you?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that."

She chuckled and said. "Still that mysterious type."

He raised an eyebrow and said. "Isn't that the best type?"

They looked into each other's eyes, then before the air between them shifted again, he cleared his throat before they started to change subjects.

* * *

2 hours later

When the elevator doors opened, Natalia rushed into the hall as Alexx was walking out of Dan's room, and when they saw one another, Natalia asked. "Is he ok? Please tell me he's going to be ok."

Alexx looks at Horatio, who had been walking behind Natalia, before looking at the younger woman and replying. "We got the bullets successfully out of his chest and shoulder and we are doing everything we can to get him to wake up, but he's not responding at the moment, his body is still in shock." Natalia started to have tears in her eyes and before her knees buckle, Horatio puts his hands on her shoulders to keep her up right as Alexx continued. "I'm not giving up hope, Natalia, and you shouldn't either, ok?"

Natalia shook her head and whispered. "Never."

Alexx smiled as she cups the younger woman's cheek. "That's our girl. Now go in there and wake that boy up."

Natalia chuckled through her tears as she nodded. "Yea, ma'am. Thank you, Alexx." Alexx waved it off before bringing her into her arms, then after they released the hug, Natalia took a breath, wiped her tears off her cheek and walked into the room.

When it was just Alexx and Horatio, he looked at her and asked. "Where's Calleigh?"

"One of the nurses said she was in the cafeteria, I was about to page her."

He shook his head. "No, I'll go and tell her." Alexx nodded with a smile, then watched him walk back over to the elevators.

Even though this was not the situation she wanted to be in to see everybody, she was happy she got to.

She took a breath then walked over to the door of Dan's room, but before she walked in the room, she stopped in the doorway as she heard Natalia speak to her unconscious husband.

"This was not how I wanted to tell you, but you've given me no choice, babe." She took his hand and brought it up to her lips and kisses his knuckles softly before continuing. "Dan, you are going to be a father. After years of trying and disappointments we are finally going to be parents, and I can't do this alone, so you have to come back to me honey." Keeping his hand in her, she stands up and kisses his forehead before whispering. "Please come back to me, I love you so much." Then she sits back down in her chair and sniffled as she continued to look at her husband.

Natalia and Dan wanted a few years of marriage just to be the two of them, but then as the years kept coming and going, they decided they were ready to be parents, so finally after five years of disappointments and frustrations, it was finally happening for them and she couldn't be happier. The only other thing she wanted was that her husband would be here to share every second of it with her, she wanted to watch him be the father that she knew he could be.

* * *

When Horatio made it to the cafeteria, he stopped in the doorway and watched his wife talking, laughing and smiling with a guy he didn't know, but he could clearly see that she knew him, now the question was how and how long?

Before those questions could swirl in his head and give him an uneasy feeling, he shook it off, took a breath and started walking up to the table, and as he was getting closer, Calleigh turned her head and saw her husband.

She stood up and said. "Horatio, I see you got my message."

He stopped in front of her as Jake stood up, then after a quick glance to the guy he didn't know, he looked at his wife again. "Yeah, Natalia and I came right after court. Dan is in his room now."

Calleigh nodded. "Ok, I want to go up there."

"Alright."

Then he looked at Jake again, and that's when Calleigh introduced one another after clearing her throat. "Horatio this is Jake Berkley, he is actually the undercover cop that was working with Dan, he brought him to the hospital, and Jake this is Horatio Caine, my husband."

Horatio's feeling about her knowing this guy longer than today was still in him, but at the moment this wasn't about them, they had friends to go see and comfort, so instead of asking questions, he just held out his hand, which Jake takes it and said. "Nice to meet you, you are one lucky man."

Horatio smiled as he shook his hand. "Yes, I would have to agree with you there, thank you."

After they release hands, the three of them walked out of the cafeteria while they each tried to keep the tension from showing up.

* * *

When they made it back to the outside of Dan's room they stood in front of the window and watched Natalia talking to Dan, it was like she was coaxing him back to her, and after standing there patiently for another half hour, Calleigh gasped as she wrapped her arms around her husband's arm and said. "Look at that, he's moving!"

They smiled as they watched Natalia smile with happy tears sliding down her cheeks when she saw/felt her husband move his fingers while Alexx and nurses came into the room.

After another 10 minutes the nurses left the room to let husband and wife have a few minutes before he got some real rest, while Jake, Horatio and Calleigh couldn't take their eyes off the happy couple, really blessed to have witnessed such a wonderful moment and not be thinking about what's going on with themselves for a few minutes.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	4. Sleepless night

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleepless night

After another 10 minutes of watching Natalia and Dan, Horatio looked at his watch before looking at his wife. "Do you want me to get the kids from school?"

She looked at her watch, also noticing the time, then said. "Shoot." Before looking at her husband. "Would you mind? I would like to stay here for a little bit longer."

He gives her a small smile and replied. "Ok, I'll see you at home."

She gives him a little smile in return. "Alright, love you."

He kisses her cheek, then replied it back and said bye to Jake before leaving him and Calleigh behind.

Calleigh watched her husband as Jake speaks. "A little on the quiet side, but he seems nice."

She smiled as she looked at Jake. "Yes he is, and yes he can be on the quiet side, but he's never too shy on telling me how he feels about me and our family. Now come on, let's go in and see Dan."

As he looked into her green eyes, he cleared his throat and nodded before they started walking into the room.

When the door opened, Natalia looked their way and Calleigh smiled as her and Jake walked to the end of the bed. "Natalia this is Jake Berkley, he brought Dan here, more than likely saving his life."

Before Dan could speak, Natalia looked at Jake and asked. "You the undercover cop working with my husband?" Jake nodded with a smile as Natalia gets up from her chair, then she walks up to him before bringing him in her arms while she said emotionally. "Thank you."

Jake didn't know what else to do but hug her, so that's what he did, then as they pulled back, he replied. "You're welcome, but I think him fighting had something to with surviving, he had something to live for."

Natalia smiled as she looked down, then Dan cleared his throat and said a little raspy. "You hitting on my wife, Berkley?"

They chuckled as Natalia goes back and sits down in the chair she was just sitting in, then taking his hand again as Jake shakes his head and replied. "No way man, and even if I was, I stand no chance."

Dan turned his head to look at his wife, then spoke with a smile. "I think you're right about that." After a few seconds of them looking at each other lovingly, Dan looked at Jake and Calleigh again and said. "And wait a minute, how do you two know each other?"

Calleigh answered that question. "I met him in New Orleans."

He raised an eyebrow and replied. "Well I was there too and I didn't meet him."

Calleigh smiled sympathetically. "It was the week you had that horrible flu. He showed up to work as an undercover."

He cringed and said. "Oh right, yeah, not a good week for me."

They chuckled as he yawned a little, then Jake speaks. "Listen man, I'm going to go and let you rest."

"You'll see me before you leave right? We'll get a drink." Natalia give him a look and he amended his comment. "Well I'll buy you a drink as a thank you."

Jake smiled. "Alright, that sounds fine." Dan nodded as he turned his head to look at his wife, and as they were speaking with their eyes, Jake and Calleigh looked at each other, and he asked. "Can we have lunch before I leave?"

"Um yeah, as long as it's not tomorrow, I have family plans."

He nodded and replied. "Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye Calleigh, it was nice to see you again."

"You too."

He smiled at her again, then looked at Natalia. "And nice to meet you, you take care of him."

Natalia looked at her now sleeping husband before looking at Jake again. "I will, and it was nice to meet you too."

After Jake nodded, he walked out of the room.

When the door closed, Natalia looked at Calleigh and asked. "Ok girl, you better tell me the story on that one."

Calleigh chuckled as she shook her head. "What makes you think there is a story?"

Natalia smiled. "The way he was looking at you tells me that you are on his 'one-that-got-away' list."

Calleigh sighed as she looked at Dan, then she looked at her friend/co-worker and replied. "I had been dating Kevin for a year when I had met Jake, and even though at the time I still really cared about Kevin, sparks were flying between Jake and I, but nothing happened, which the only good explanation for that was because I was loyal to my other commitment. So once his job was done, he left and I never seen him again until today."

Natalia shook her head and replied. "And man if you knew what was going to happen with Kevin back then, I bet you probably would have said screw being loyal."

Calleigh chuckled with a nod. "You're probably right."

"But then your whole life could have changed, how would you have felt about that?"

Calleigh looked at Natalia, but didn't answer because Alexx came in the room and started talking with them since she had a few minutes of break time. However, that question did stay in Calleigh's head throughout the visit and night.

* * *

Hours later

After the Caine family was home, they had dinner, which was a little quiet tonight, then when the dishes were in the dishwasher, they did their own activities before bedtime, and once everybody was in bed, Horatio couldn't fall asleep because something about meeting Jake still didn't sit right with him. He thought about asking questions earlier, but once again, he didn't, and those unanswered questions now cluttered up his mind, making this night into a sleepless one.

He sighed after another 15 minutes of trying to fall asleep had failed, then got out bed, grabbed his robe from the chair in the corner of the room before walking quietly downstairs and out on the back deck.

After another 30 minutes, Horatio hears the back door open and Calleigh's voice, so he turns around and saw her on his phone. He raises an eyebrow, then smiled when Calleigh said. "Ok, here is your father, alright have a good one, I love you too, bye." She hands the phone over to Horatio and commented. "It's Kyle."

Horatio takes the phone from his wife before putting it up to his ear. "Hi son."

"Hi dad, I know it is an hour before midnight there, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I hope it's a good one for you."

"Thank you, Kyle, that really means a lot to me."

"No problem. Listen, I can't talk much right now, but I'll call this weekend and we can talk longer so you can tell me what's going on with the family."

"Alright, I love you Kyle, be safe out there."

"I will, you be safe too, and I love you."

"Bye son."

"Bye dad."

After he pulled the phone from his ear, he sighed as he closed it, then said. "It was nice hearing from him." He didn't care how short the conversation was, just hearing his voice was good enough for him.

She nodded with a small smile, then asked. "And do you know what would be nicer?" He looked at her as she continued. "You telling me what's got you so worried that you can't even sleep." He looked into her eyes for a second before looking down at the deck. Tears started to come into Calleigh's eyes as she walked up to him, then after she placed her hand on his shoulder, she asked. "Come on Horatio, please talk to me, don't shut me out. What ever it is you can tell me."

He took a few minutes and sighed, then moved his head up so he was looking at her again before he replied. "Ok, I'll talk to you, as long as you talk to me."

"Ok, about what?"

He took a breath and finally asked. "What's the history between you and Jake?"

* * *

AN: Well he finally asked the question. Please review.


	5. Clearer Mind

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Clearer Mind

Calleigh took a breath and asked. "The history of Jake and I, that's what you want to talk about?"

"To start with, yeah." She removed her hand from his shoulder as he continued. "So what was it, a relationship gone bad? Did he regret his decision on letting you go?"

She shook her head and replied. "I had met him when I was with Kevin, and at the time things were still ok with him and I, so nothing ever happened with Jake."

"But there was something between you two, wasn't there?" Calleigh nodded, then she didn't know why, but tears came into her eyes again as he turned his head and commented after letting out a breath. "So it was one of those."

As he sets his phone on the deck railing, Calleigh walks up to her husband and asked. "What do you mean?"

He took a breath as he looked out in the darken horizon, then he turned his head to look at her. "First loves are hard enough to think about, because of the history that two people share, but those 'what if's' are an entirely different thing because you don't know how it could with that person, everything is new, a mystery, exciting, and when a certain moment hits at the right time, it can be unstoppable."

Calleigh sniffled as she shook her head while places her hand on top of his. "Not when you love somebody else more." Horatio was about to talk, but she speaks before he could after she moved closer to him and cups his cheek. "I'm not going to lie, back then there were sparks between him and I, and if certain circumstances were different I might have shared something with him. But Horatio, the way that I had first felt for you, and still do for that matter, beats anything that was ever between him and I."

He had a few tears in his eyes as he asked something else that's been bothering him for a few weeks, which up until now, he kept the doubt away. "How can that be Cal? I mean look at him compared to me, I'm 55 tomorrow."

She moved him so they were standing face to face, even though she had to look up since he was so much taller than her, then she ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she looked into his sad blue eyes. "You know me Horatio, I never once cared about your age, and that's why it was only brought up once in our years of being together. And as for your looks, I love every part of you, and no one." She cups his cheek with her other hand as she continued with emotion. "And I mean no one, is ever going to make me change my mind about that. Can you say the same for me?"

She wipes his tears away as he replied. "Always Cal."

As they looked at each other with heated looks, they wasted no time in kissing passionately, and they didn't even pull back as he picked her up and walked them back into the house.

* * *

Natalia had her eyes closed while she was laying her head on his hand, when Dan had woken up, he cringed as a little pain came through him, then he looked down and smiled as he moved his other hand to her head before running his fingers through her hair.

Natalia stirred, then lifted her head up from his hand, and as she was wiping the sleep from her eyes, he speaks. "You should go home and get some real sleep."

She shook her head. "I can't, not without you. So don't make me, Please."

He was going to open his mouth to convince her to go home, but changed his mind and smiled. "Ok, then come here."

He pats the bed, but she shook her head again. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, come on. I'll sleep better knowing you'll be in my arms."

He gives her that smile she couldn't resist and said. "Ok, you win. I swear you do that on purpose." He chuckled as she helped him move over, then after she eased her way next to him, she laid her head down on his chest and asked. "You ok, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

He kisses her head, which was the first kiss he got to do since this morning. "No babe, you're not."

"Good."

Then he places his arm over her waist as she puts her hand on his arm.

After a few minutes of silence, she asked. "Do you remember what I said to you to get you to wake up?"

He took a moment, then shook his head and replied. "I heard your voice, but I don't remember what you said, what was it?"

She smiled as she ran her hand down his arm until it reached his hand, then she picked it up and moved it so it was covering her stomach, she then leaned her head back to look at him and smiled bigger. "Congratulations, daddy."

Dan looked at her wide-eyed, then tears started to come in his eyes as he asked. "You serious?"

"I would never trick you like that."

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be father." He smiled bigger with amazement in his eyes. "I'm really going to be a father."

She removed her hand from his, cupped his cheek and replied. "Yes, you really are, honey."

With every wonderful feeling Dan had in him, he spoke his next words with emotion. "Besides meeting you and our wedding, this is the happiest moment of my life, thank you."

"No, thank you."

They lean toward each other and kissed softly before pulling back and each saying their love yous.

After one more kiss, she lays her head back down on his chest and placed her hand over his again, which was still on her stomach.

As they laid there, basking in this wonderful news, he asked. "Who else knows?"

"I think Alexx knows because she heard me talking to you, but I didn't tell anybody else yet, because I wanted to make sure you knew first."

He just nodded, then they both sighed and eventually closed their eyes and fell asleep with smiles on their faces, happy with the pending of their new addition.

* * *

When Horatio pulled back from his wife to look up at the ceiling, their hearts were racing and they were trying to catch their breaths, then she smiled as she laid on her husband's chest. "That was..."

She trails off while he smiled as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "Pretty intense, I know, you ok?"

She ran her hand up and down his chest as she smiled bigger. "I'm better than ok, are you? And I'm not talking about what just happened here."

He kissed her head and whispered. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you right away and that my mind's been going where it shouldn't, I guess with the combination of me getting older and meeting Jake, not knowing what happened between you two, I was being a little crazy."

Calleigh took a moment, then she made sure the blankets were still on her as she moved from his chest to place her elbow on the mattress before placing her head on the palm of her hand, and after Horatio followed her lead, she cups his cheek with her free hand and spoke. "You know what Natalia asked me earlier?" As he just looked at her, she continued. "She asked how I would have felt if the course of my life had changed sooner."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't get to answer her, but I know what I would have said." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek and continued. "I wouldn't change or trade this life for anything or any one." He smiled as she continued. "What you said about the newness and the mystery being exiting, is true. But eventually that feeling goes away and what happens and how you feel about the person after, is what matters the most." He cupped her cheek as she speaks again. "I would never want to go back and see how it would be with someone else after the newness and excitement wears off, especially when I'm perfectly happy and in love with the man that I have right in front of me, not even worth thinking about." She has tears in her eyes as he brings her closer to him, then after pecking her on the lips, he lays down, taking her with him, and after she was lays her head on his chest again, he wraps his arms around her while she finished with a smirk. "And besides, whoever said that we still don't have excitement in our marriage? Weren't you the one with me a few minutes ago?"

He chuckled as he kissed her head, then whispered. "Yes, ma'am." He does a small sigh before continuing. "I just hope I'm doing enough by you."

She smiled as she squeezed his hand. "You do more than enough to keep our love strong, I promise."

He smiled, then after a few seconds of silence, he whispered. "I love you, sweetheart, so much."

As she closed her eyes, she whispered. "I love you too, handsome, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After one more kiss on her head, he also closed his eyes, and now that his mind was clear and the feeling of her being in his arms, he finally fell asleep, glad that today is gone and he never had to relieve it, not only for his own personal turmoil but on what happened to other people he was close to.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is the last of the story. Please review.


	6. His day

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: His day

The next morning

Horatio groaned as he stretched while opening his eyes, then smiled when they were all the way opened and he saw Sarah-Elizabeth sitting in the doorway of the bedroom. "Hi honey, what are you doing?" Instead of answering, she gets up while smiling, then runs out of the room. He just shakes his head with a little chuckle as he moved his body so he was laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

A few minutes later, he hears his family coming down the hall, so he turns his head and waited, then he smiled at them as he moved again so he was now sitting up. "What's all of this?"

Christy was carrying a plate of food, Josh was carrying the tray, Sara-Elizabeth was carrying the morning paper, and Calleigh was carrying his glass of milk, while Sarah-Elizabeth replied as the family set the items down where they were supposed to go. "It's for your birthday, daddy. Can we sing to you?"

His smile was still on his face as he replied. "Ok, go ahead."

After they stopped cheering, they started to sing the happy birthday song, then when they were done, and as Horatio was saying thank you, his phone started ringing on the nightstand, he looked at Calleigh and she smiled. "Since you forgot it outside last night, I grabbed it this morning."

He smiled and replied with a smirk. "I wonder why I forgot it, you doing the distracting thing again."

She chuckled as she grabbed the phone from the night stand. "Answer the phone already." Then she leaned down and whispered in his ear so the kids wouldn't hear her, even though they wouldn't understand her. "And if I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one being distracting."

He smiles bigger, then cleared his throat as he took the phone from her hands, and she smirked as he finally answered it while she was moving away from him. "Caine."

"Hi dad, happy birthday."

Horatio smiled at his voice and replied. "Thank you, C.J."

The moment he said his name, the kids had wide-eyes and Calleigh had a sparkle in hers.

"No problem, so did I miss the happy birthday song?"

"Yeah, but you can always sing it on your own."

He paused, which Horatio would guess that he was looking at where he was at on the campus and seeing how many students were around him, then he continued. "No it's ok, I'll catch you next time."

Horatio chuckled before asking. "Do you have time to talk to your siblings?"

C.J. smiled before replying in smirk. "Yeah, I got a few hours before my next class."

Horatio chuckled again. "Alright, I love you and enjoy your day, bye."

"I love you too, dad, and enjoy your day, bye."

After Horatio removed the phone from his ear, he gave it to Christy first since she was the oldest child in the house at the moment, and when Christy took it from him, she started walking toward the middle of the room as her brother and sister followed her, waiting for their turn. The parents watched them for a second, then he starts eating.

Calleigh watches him for a second before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

After swallowing his second bite, he asked. "Is everything ok?" She nodded as she grabbed her phone from her pocket, then after getting to the text messages, she handed it to him, he looked at her and asked. "What?"

"I just thought I should let you know that Jake and I had set up a lunch together, but it turns out it's not happening, he has to leave later today."

Horatio shook his head, never looking at her phone as he speaks. "Sweetheart, you don't need to show me your text messages, I trust you." She smiled as she got out of the text message menu, then sets her phone down on his night stand. Deep down she knew that, but if seeing Jake had gotten him so rattled, she wanted to make sure she eased his mind more. Her thoughts get interrupted when he speaks again. "So you don't want to have lunch with him before he leaves?"

She shook her head as she cupped his cheek. "This is your day, I'll have lunch with you."

"Well, I don't mind if you do though."

She sees the truth in his eyes, but she stands by what she just said. "Thank you, but again, this is your day and there isn't another man on this earth that is more important than you."

He smiled, and right before they were going to peck on the lips, Josh runs up to his mother with the phone in his hand. "Mommy, C.J. wants to say goodbye."

Calleigh smiled as she took the phone from him, then looked at her husband and replied. "Well ok, maybe there are three others that are in line with you." She gets up from the bed, while he's chuckling in understanding on who she was talking about, then she starts walking back and forth as she was talking to the second oldest. Horatio watched her for a few seconds then goes back to eating while the kids ran back out of the room.

After about five minutes later, Calleigh walks over to the side of the bed as she was finishing up her conversation to her son. "I love you too, C.J., bye."

She hangs up the phone and sets it down on the nightstand with a sigh, then after Horatio removed the tray from his lap, he took Calleigh's hand before helping her on the bed, and after she was laying in a vertical position so her feet was hanging off to the side of the bed, he kissed her temple and said. "I know, I miss him too. But least we get to see him a little."

They thought he would be coming back to Miami when he finished his fourth year, which was this year, but since he stated that he wanted to become a doctor, he'll be out of Miami longer. But like Horatio said, so far they've seen him every major holiday like Christmas and Thanksgiving, a few birthdays when he wasn't so busy, and on rare occasions he would come during a non-special weekend, which of course when he showed up on those days, they were sure special to them.

She nodded with a smile, then it got bigger as the kids came running back into the room saying they've made something for their father.

After Calleigh helps the kids up on the bed, Sarah-Elizabeth gave him a picture she had drawn that was clearly of her family, and Josh and Christy had colored him a picture from their coloring book.

He smiles at them as he looked at the pictures, then said with love in his voice and eyes. "These are so beautiful guys, thank you."

They all said thank you before cuddling up to him, then Calleigh turned her body so she was now laying in the same direction as her husband and snuggled into his side, they looked at their kids, then they looked at each other before he said. "I love you."

They lean toward each other and kissed softly, then when they pulled back, she laid her head against the side of his and replied with a sigh of content. "I love you too, and happy birthday, handsome."

He smiled after he kissed her head, and with his wife and kids here with him, even though two of them weren't here in this moment, he didn't feel all that bad about getting a year older and he felt blessed and honored to have their continuing love around him, it was going to be a great birthday.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Thank you all for the support, the next story in the series will be up some time during the weekend, so if you're interested be on the look out for it. Until then, enjoy the rest of your week and take care.


End file.
